Wanting You
by Wannabee Freak Girl
Summary: (Xiaolin Showdown) Jack Spicer is craving Omi,so he goes out at night to see him.What could happen?(JackOmi SLASH!LEMON!)


Wanting You  
  
By:Wannabee Freak Girl  
  
Disclaimer:i don`t own xiaolin showdown  
  
  
  
The evil boy-genius Jack Spicer sat with his hands on his head.  
  
"Why is this happening to me? WHY?!?!" he screamed to himself.He wasn`t thinking of stealing Shen Gong Wu or Kimiko in bed with him.No,he was thinking of the little yellow monk,Omi.  
  
"Why the hell am I thinking of the little loser?" Jack pounded his fists on the table.He needed to do something to stop his thinking.  
  
"I HAVE to go see Omi.I can`t keep hiding like this!" Jack said.He jumped out the window with his helipack on.The long steel propellers shot out and Jack was hovering in the air on his way to the Xiaolin temple.  
  
__  
  
The little monk Omi was fast asleep on the mat in his small room.It was well over 3 in the morning,so of course he was tired! Jack slowly flew into the open window and looked at Omi.  
  
"God...look at him..so peaceful.." Jack thought.As he approached Omi,he woke up!  
  
Groggily,Omi rubbed his eyes."Jack Spicer.Why are you here in the middle of the night? Do not tell me that you came to steal Shen Gong Wu."  
  
"No,Omi.I didn`t come for Shen Gong Wu tonight.I came for something else." Jack whispered,kneeling in front of Omi.  
  
"As in what?" Omi asked.The poor monk was puzzled.What could Jack want?  
  
The pale boy was influenced to go further.Omi wanted to know what he was here for,right?Jack slowly tipped up Omi`s chin and kissed him.The kissing went on for a full 3 minutes.When Jack pulled away,Omi looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Jack Spicer....why do you press your mouth against mine?" he asked.Omi actually LIKED the feeling of another boy`s lips on his.  
  
"Because I want to." Jack said,raising up his eyebrow."I like the feeling....it feels like a stream of fire is rushing through me..." Omi said.Omi used his small hands and gripped Jack`s collar,returning the kiss with force.  
  
Jack was shocked,to say the least!He kissed back,and soon,their tongues were having a Xiaolin Showdown of their own! Omi wrapped his small hands around Jack`s back and pulled him on top of him.How long had Omi wanted Jack like this?  
  
"Spicer...I have thought of this often..." Omi said."So have I..." Jack said.Omi turned red.  
  
"You mean it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes,Omi.May I continue?" Jack said,his hands working on Omi`s robe.  
  
"Oh yes,Jack Spicer! Please do!"  
  
Jack`s fingers trailed down to Omi`s soft skin,once in a while stroking his torso.Omi let out a gasp of pleasure.Jack was even more stunned when Omi started taking off his overcoat.Soon enough,Jack was shirtless.He was really well built.Omi pulled Jack against him and nibbled on his neck hungrily.Jack was becoming more and more aroused as Omi moved his hands up and down his chest,while still nibbling his neck.  
  
"God...O-Omi...." Jack breathed out.It felt so good.Maybe Omi wasn`t as naive as he thought!  
  
"I am guessing you are enjoying yourself?" Omi said,removing his robe,leaving only his tan-ish/white pants.  
  
"GOD YES!" Jack said breathlessly.Omi looked down.  
  
"I see you are getting a 'hard-on'.Am I correct?" Omi asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Jack replied.Omi put his hand on the bulge in the front of Jack`s black pants and started to rub.Slow..so painfully slow in gentle circles.Jack let out small moans.He lowered his face and sucked Omi`s nipples.  
  
Omi began to moan out loud.  
  
"Jack Spicer,you are making me on." Omi gasped.Jack chuckled."It`s TURNING me on,Omi." he smiled,feeling the younger boy`s hardness against his stomach.Jack gently moved back and forth,creating friction between them.Both of their hard minors rubbedagainst each other.Jack and Omi panted and moaned.Jack couldn`t hold it any longer.He pulled down Omi`s pants and shoved his mouth on his minor.  
  
Omi cried out as Jack began to suck on his member.  
  
"Do not stop,Jack! Do not stop!" Omi cried.Jack wasn`t going to stop.He went faster and faster.  
  
"Jack! Something is happening to me.....JAAAAAAACCKKK!!" Omi screamed out the other boy`s name as he came.  
  
Jack swallowed all of Omi`s release,when he stopped,Jack also shot his load out."OMI!!" he cried,burying his face in the small boy`s shoulder,both panting.Omi looked at Jack and kissed him lovingly.  
  
"Thank you..." Omi said,tiredly.  
  
"You`re welcome,Omi." Jack said.  
  
They both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
